


"Flirty Mall Dorks", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, San Francisco, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. This story takes place between May 1997-Summer 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Flirty Mall Dorks", from Where the Sky Hangs

     Asami’s hand clung to Korra’s, people loud and moving about them in every which direction, the mall pretty crowded for a Wednesday evening. She was successful in tempting Korra out of the house after a day of being chased around like a hooligan, and she herself had a stressful day of study sessions at the campus. Maybe this would be a way to relax a little, even though she knew very well what she intended.

    Victoria’s Secret was on the third floor. They were en route there, very surely, if Asami had anything to do with it. It was across from Pac-Sun, and Korra always wanted to go in there, anyhow. Korra seemed lost in all the lights and motion of the place, and Asami gripped her hand more. Not that that was a come-on or anything, Asami thought. It was necessary in a place like this.

    After a minute had gone by that Korra didn’t notice the tightened grip, Asami gave her hand a quick, even stronger squeeze. Korra noticed that, finally.

    "Oh, sorry, were you saying something?”,

    “No, I was just trying to hold onto you, I don’t want us to get lost in this mess. I’d rather not have to pick you up from the lost child place, ya punk”, Asami smiled, breaking in a scoff at her dumb joke. Korra scoffed playfully back, gave Asami’s hand a tight squeeze,

    “Fine then, I’ll hang on real tight”, she winked. _Gulp_. Korra was going to make this difficult, was she? Two could play that game.

    They went into Wet Seal first, after maneuvering through lots of foot traffic. No Doubt played loudly and the neon colors hurt their eyes, but at least there were jean jackets. Asami tried one on, closed her eyes a minute, feeling indignantly cute in it and anxious to hear a comment from Korra.

    “Turn around”, Korra said with hand on chin. Asami did, held her hands at the collar greaser-style. Korra let out a big smirk and a light blush,

    “Yeah, it’s super form-fitting, but it works. We could wear it on walks at night, or like to dinner”. Asami folded out of the jacket, tossed it over her shoulder, walked towards the counter.

    “Dinner? This is a dinner jacket to you? _I can’t wait_ to take you into Express!”, Asami replied with flourish, her eyes batting automatically. She wasn’t sure how she had learned it, but she knew it drove almost anyone crazy to show off her eye make-up that way.

     Korra twirled her hair a second, a smirk in the corner of her mouth looking up and down Asami.

    “Heh, I know you like that place, but, it’s sorta… loud? And, expensive? I mean, if I see something I like in there…”, Asami’s hand went flying to grip Korra’s as they walked out of the store, Korra’s face going nervous a second.

    “ _Thennnnn_ , I’ll buy it, remember? Please do try on something now, you’re teasing me, even though you’re muscles will pop right out of the clothes there!”. Korra chuckled lowly, her heart thudding back and forth in her chest like Naga’s tail. Korra flexed the arm Asami was holding onto, since she was asking for it, and loved the look on her face when she did. It was half-surprise and half-pleased, Asami then looking at her with a sultry smirk. Korra shrunk back as Asami leaned in close to Korra’s face,

    “I’ve got a few other places in mind to go to, if you don’t mind”. _She winked_. Now Korra was really in for it big time. Had she been planning this since she had picked her up at the park earlier? Korra recalled the way Asami had looked at her as she got into the car, commanding and with her eyes not breaking Korra’s gaze the whole time. _Whoa_. Oh, that’s it. Korra looked back at Asami, a smirk on her face, but didn’t say anything, nor raise her any stakes. Korra could play this game, and she could even _beat_ this game. She just had to wait for the right moments, when the prissy, elegant rich girl was just open enough…

 

     They had toned it down a little, or at least tried to. They had ate big soft pretzels after walking forever to find a place to sit, and then talked about Asami’s new projects. Korra was training right now still, and no major matches were coming up for almost a month, so Korra let Asami do all the talking. This worked out well, because a couple times in the middle of a sentence, Korra would reach up and rub the salt flakes or butter grease off Asami’s chin, then wink and say “don’t want it to ruin your make-up”. The first time, Asami stopped talking and blinked, but she pressed on, and after the second move, Asami wiped Korra’s butter maw herself. Well, that was all well and good, but now the real guns were going to have to come out.

     They had half-assed through Pac-Sun, both glancing over at Victoria’s Secret across the way. Luckily Korra had found some cute on sale jean cut-offs, which Asami took notice of, but urged her to buy them without trying them on, her eyes making moves towards their inevitable location. She threw in a tank top Asami failed to notice, a nice surprise at some point that would be. As soon as Korra finished paying, Asami grabbed her under the armpit and whisked her out and across the walkway. Korra squeezed her hand as they were in front of the store, speaking up,

     “Hey, you’re running, we’re here, let’s enjoy this, shall we?”. She saw Asami bite her lip, no catty response to that. They both released their grips on each other’s arms as they entered into the fold, pink and feathery obviously this month’s theme. Asami drifted over to one wall as Korra to the other, their backs to each other, but Korra could feel the heat in her back, both of them knowing the other one wasn’t looking. If that was even a thing. Korra felt her forearm muscles, but was really feeling her pulse too, and a pang of panic went through her. What was she doing her? What were Asami’s intentions? Could she pull this off? Could she pull the game off? She sighed. She was going to have to.

     Asami flinched looking at thigh garters, remembering all the good times she’d had with those. She couldn’t remember going into a Victoria’s Secret with Leah, but they’d definitely hit adult shops and had catalogs. It was sort of embarrassing there were shops like this in mainstream malls everywhere. But they didn’t have to be overtly attractive lingerie, did they? Oh Jesus, she had Korra to deal with. This was not going to be easy. She doubted she could get away without at least saying one stupid thing. Korra seemed more confident as they had been shopping around. _Darn her_ , she knew how to play the game too. Well, Asami was going to try for another battle.

     “Hey.” She turned around, Korra was there. Asami’s face was taken aback, but she grabbed a lacy black garter she had been eying, not perfect but at least something. “You ready to move on?”,

     “Yeah, I’m just picking up a few things as we move along. You got anything yet?”, Asami said with eyebrow, not throwing on too much as a clerk passed by and looked at them.

     “Well, I guess a bra would be fine, I don’t really need any of this frilly underwear…”. _I don’t really need any of this frilly underwear?_ … Well, Asami wasn’t going to let _that_ happen.

     “Hey, you deserve some cute undies, not everything has to be brief-cut with you”, Asami said, adding on the eyes. Crap. Korra thought. Yeah, she would know, wouldn’t she? I mean, yeah she was the one who did most of the laundry, but still. Didn’t she have any cute underwear at home? Yeah, but she never wore them, and they were crumpled in a drawer not fit to wear anymore really. You couldn’t try on underwear here too, could you? She’s going to buy out the whole store, isn’t she?

     “Pfft, come on, let’s see what they’ve got for _YOU_ here…”, Korra dragged her into the next room, full of mainly bras.

     Korra and Asami started scanning the room, setting their eyes on certain bras. They looked at each other dead serious, both determined to find the best matches, the one to push the other over the edge. Was that the game they were playing Korra thought, choosing one who’s lace went translucent as it radiated out from the areolas. She looked grudgingly over at Asami holding a blue lacy bra, obviously sizes too small for either of them.

      _It was on._

    They met up in the threshold to another room of more bras and drawers of panties, both looking at one another nostrils flared. They noticed then how much they had to try on, and said simultaneously to a salesgirl, _“7, please”._

     Korra stomped into the dressing rooms behind Asami, admiring the leggings she had on already. She really loved those dang stockings. She tried not to let that show too much. They went to fitting rooms next to each other, and forcefully started taking off their street clothes. Korra tossed her tank top down on the floor, could hear the snap of a bra strap next door. Korra grit her teeth. She put on a lacy red bra that accentuated her bust size, the ribbing digging into her below. She huffed before putting her hand on the knob,

     “Asami, I’ve got…”, as she stepped out without her shirt in hers, Asami stepped out in a pale blue lace bra, cupping her modestly. In a good way, Korra thought, looking at the skin peeking out on top. Asami leaned against the slatted door, surveyed Korra up and down even though she was still wearing her jeans.

     “Well, off to a good start”, Asami said, closing the door after such a brief lip. Korra scoffed quietly,

     “Well, it’s not like yours was that great”. They went back and forth a couple times like this before Asami stepped out in a black, thin bra, her pants off as well and wearing thigh garters with _chains_ and matching black panties. It seemed Asami had won, Korra trying not to drop her jaw any further. Her own busty white one was an everyday affair in comparison. Korra closed her jaw,

     “ _Fine_ ”, Korra replied, stepping back inside, loud rustling audible.

     Oh Christ. Asami thought. This is how am I going to die. Through all the leans and cool stares, she was shaking like a leaf inside. _It’s got to stop soon_. She kept thinking. Why did she even make them do this? At this rate she’d have to buy it all just not make a fool of herself. She breathed heavily, trying herself not to notice, as she stared down at the cold plastic floor, other women coming and going to themselves in the dressing room. It was getting late and she wondered how much time they had till the mall started to close…

     …

     …. _Oh shit…_

     Asami gripped the slatted door for balance, her toes curling against the floor. The door made a noise as her head hit against it lightly.

_Korra was wearing a longer set of the thigh garters Asami was wearing, black and lace, chrome chain lashing the appropriate parts together, one little spot glinting as a ring dangled against her bronze thigh. The fringes at the top of the panties ended perfectly just under her hip bones. Her abs were chiseled and cascading, Asami’s heart and stomach turning upside down on the spot. It’d been awhile, to be honest, since she’d seen those. She bit her tongue back as she dared to look higher._

      _Her bust hung perfectly, not sports bra projection, not languidly without support. Just the right amount of droop…_

     Asami had lowered her hand, felt it hit the silver knob of the door, before she could realize.

     … She landed with an _OOMPH_ of her stomach, the floor cold on the rest of her body now. She lay face down, her head down… and not wanting to face up.

    “Asami!”. Korra stepped forward and over, squatted to see if she was okay. _Oh sure_. Say my name out loud for all the world to hear!

    “Are you okay?”

    _“Don’t look at me_ ”. Korra held back a giggle.

     Asami never wanted to get up.

    “Come on, let’s just get dressed and call this a day”. She could see Korra’s taut physique out of the corner of her peeking eye. _No wonder she had won with that body._

     “I’m not getting up, at least until you put everything back on”. Asami sighed heavily. She heard someone shuffle by the door, hoping no one would start taking pictures or calling ambulances. Korra stood up, a well-meaning smirk on her face.

     “If you say so”. She went back into her stall and starting getting dressed. Asami quickly got up and shut her door, sighed as she started to fumble all her things together.

     “You know, we didn’t have to show each other, that was a matter of opinion. I’ll buy something even though you may not like it, you know”.

     “Yeah, but…”

     “But what…?”, Korra said, standing outside Asami’s door, already ready and holding all her lingerie neatly. Asami peeked out, still getting ready,

     “But you didn’t have to look so damn good in everything, you’re lucky I didn’t break my nose”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a question/comment!


End file.
